Il était une fois
by Meijin-chan
Summary: Quand ce qu'on a de plus cher risque de disparaitre que doit-on faire ? Hinata fait justement face a cette situation et décide d'y remedier , malheureusement les choses ne se passent pas du tout comme elle l'aurait voulu .
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Aucun de ces persos ne m'appartient (meme si ce serait bien ) _

Il était une fois…

Les histoires d'amour finissent toujours bien , c'est-ce qu'Hinata avait toujours cru . Mais lorsqu'un matin son père la convoqua afin de lui parler de son avenir , la jeune fille comprit immédiatement que le pas entre rêve et réalité serait immense pour elle …

Droite , à genoux devant son père , l'héritière du clan Hyuuga était entrain de remplir une tasse de thé en attendant que le chef de la branche principale daigne lui adresser la parole .

« Hinata , nous savons tous les deux que bien qu'étant l'héritière du clan tu n'as pas les qualités nécessaires . Et je ne parle même pas de tes faiblesses au combat , aussi je compte te marier ... »

Ce fut comme si un étau emprisonnait son cœur , elle jeta un regard horrifié à son père :

« Père , v…vous ne pensez pas sérieusement à…

- Tu ne seras utile que de cette façon , la coupa Hiashi , ton mari est un noble du pays de l'eau donc en plus d'un mariage entre clan important cela renforcera les liens entre nos pays .

- Excusez moi . »

Hinata s'inclina et courut vers la sortie , il fallait absolument qu'elle parle à Naruto , si il n'y avait ne serait ce qu'une chance qu'il l'aime elle devait le savoir avant d'annoncer sa réponse . Elle tenta de le trouver du regard mais il ne semblait pas être dans le quartier , elle s'imposa une minute de repos afin de réfléchir à l'endroit où le blond pourrait être avant de repartir en direction du restaurant de ramen .

Comme prévu l'élu de son cœur se situait là , entrain de s'enfiler bol sur bol sous le regard courroucé d'une kunochi aux cheveux rose .

« Naruto !! Bon sang tu peux pas arrêter de t'empiffrer à chaque fois que l'on mange des ramens ?!

- Mé ché trop bon Chakura !!

- E-euh Naruto-kun ? Dit timidement la brunette en l'interrompant .

- Oh Hinata ! Ça faisait longtemps , comment va Neji ?

- Bien , m-mais en fait j….je suis venue pour te dire que …euh….je vais memarier .

- Hein !! Crièrent les deux membres de la team 7 .

- Je vais me marier .

- Mon Dieu !! Hinata Est-ce que..

- C'est super !! J'avais jamais assister à un mariage , mais au fait je connais ton mari ? Je suis invité au moins ? Demanda le ninja un immense sourire sur le visage . »

Le cœur de l'héritière se glaça ; comment pouvait il dire ça ? Il ne se rendait donc pas compte du mal qu'il lui faisait !! 6 ans qu'elle l'aimait , 6 ans à espérer qu'il la remarque , 6 ans que tout le monde à part lui était au courant ; honnêtement pouvait-il y avoir une autre raison qui la rendait si timide devant lui ? Elle n'entendit même pas le blond l'appeler , pour elle s'était comme si ces 6 ans passés à l'aimer ne devenait qu'une énorme et cruelle farce .

« Hinata pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?! S'inquiéta le Genin

La jeune fille passa ses mains sur ses joues et essuya ses larmes avant de partir en courant aussi loin que possible de Naruto . Celui-ci était complètement déboussolé , il avait été choqué d'apprendre que Hinata allait se marier mais il n'avait pas voulu être grossier alors il s'était extasié du mariage de son amie . Il se tourna vers Sakura espérant une explication de sa part sur la réaction d'Hinata .

« Tu es vraiment un crétin !

- Mais je ne comprends pas , pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'est mise à pleurer ?!

- Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?? ELLE T' AIME BAKA !! Depuis 6 ans elle ne fait que t'admirer et être plus forte pour que tu la remarques !! Et toi quand elle t'annonce qu'elle va se marier il ne te vient pas à l'esprit qu'elle aurait voulu autre chose que toi entrain de la féliciter !! Hurla la jeune fille .

Accusant le choc , Naruto eut un pincement au cœur . Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ce genre de chose , même lorsqu'il disait être amoureux de Sakura il avait compris plus tard qu'il ne ressentait en fait qu'une profonde amitié .

- Sakura-chan , qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Murmura le blond

- T'as pas trop le choix , soit tu l'aimes et dans ce cas-tu le lui dis et tu rattrapes le coup ou tu lui dis clairement qu'elle ne doit rien attendre de toi et tu la consoles .

- Mais comment je peux savoir si je l'aime , je n'ai jamais pensé à elle de cette façon …

- Naruto tu n'as jamais pensé à quelqu'un de cette façon , rétorqua la kunochi , alors pour une fois que le bonheur d'une de tes amies en dépend fais cet effort !! »

Le ninja déposa l'argent pour le repas sur le comptoir et sans un mot il se leva afin de réfléchir à ses sentiments .

Maintenant qu'il savait pour les sentiments d'Hinata , ses rougissements à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ou lorsqu'elle s'évanouissait dès qu'il était trop proche…Tout prenait un sens . Honnêtement il savait que pour lui elle était spéciale , il l'avait vu devenir forte lors de l'examen Chuunin ; il s'était même battu pour elle . Le futur Hokage redressa la tête et aperçut la lune , sphère blanche et lumineuse , elle lui faisait penser à son amie . Aussi blanche qu'elle , discrète mais bien présente et comme la lune qui éclaire la nuit elle aidait ses amis à poursuivre leur route . Naruto secoua énergiquement ses cheveux avec ses mains , bon sang comment avait il fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour ignorer sa présence ?!

A vrai dire il n'était pas sur d'être amoureux mais ce besoin de la protéger , de ne jamais la blesser et surtout de la voir sourire ; un sourire rien que pour lui , il n'avait trouver que l'amour pour définir ses sentiments . De toute façon , jamais il ne laisserait Hinata épouser un autre homme que lui . C'est lui qu'elle aimait et même si il lui en avait fallut du temps il l'aimait aussi ….

Le problème était qu'il devait maintenant convaincre la jeune fille que ses sentiments étaient réciproques . Mais il ne voulait pas se laisser abattre , il avait là une chance unique d'être heureux avec celle qu'il aimait et il n'allait pas la laisser passer .

Il prit la direction du Lac Tenshi , sachant déjà que l'héritière adorait cet endroit . Son cœur manqua un battement quand il la vit le visage ruisselant de larmes , il prononça son nom espérant qu'elle l'entende et lui pardonne . Il ferma les yeux se contentant d'attendre un geste….

Son regard embué se tourna vers lui , il était venu… Elle sentit ses jambes fléchir et tomba à genoux .

« Hinata… »

Non…Pourquoi…De quel droit prononçait-il son prénom maintenant ? Des bras l'entourèrent et une douce chaleur envahit son corps , mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter . Repoussant Naruto elle tenta de se relever mais le blond attrapa son bras :

« Hinata ! Épouse moi !! »


	2. Chapitre 2

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement , elle rougit en voyant l'air sérieux de l'élu de son cœur .

« N-Naruto , tu n'es p-pas obligé . Je veux dire s-si tu ne m'aimes pas . »

Une fois de plus le ninja l'interrompit cependant cette fois l'interruption leur permit d'avoir leur premier baiser . Bien qu'il fut bref , le sentiment de tendresse que perçut la brunette suffit à la faire craquer . Tremblante elle se jeta dans les bras de Naruto .

« Je t'aime !! Je t'aime vraiment !! Cria Hinata à travers ses sanglots .

Le ninja déposa un baiser sur son front .

- Je sais , je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plutôt . »

Il redressa le menton de la jeune fille , l'embrassa un peu maladroitement et prit sa main :

« Je vais parler à ton père , il devra accepter notre choix . Parce que jamais je ne te laisserais à quelqu'un d'autre . »

L'héritière sourit et hocha la tête devant la détermination de son petit ami .

Le chemin vers la demeure Hyuuga n'avais jamais paru aussi court à la kunoichi , en poussant le portail sa main se mit à trembler . Et si son père refusait , elle devrait alors épouser cet homme et quitterait Konoha et Naruto .

« Naruto-kun…je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serais toujours là , dit-il avec un grand sourire . »

Une servante vint accueillir les jeunes amoureux , Hinata lui demanda de prévenir son père ainsi que le conseil qu'elle avait une déclaration importante à faire . La domestique s'inclina :

« Ce sera fait Hinata-sama .Elle marqua une pause avant de sourire .

Je suis heureuse que vous l'ayez enfin obtenu . »

Le blond resté perplexe sur les paroles de la femme , voulut interroger sa petite amie mais il ne put prononcer un seul mot . Le regard d'habitude timide d'Hinata était déterminé et quasiment froid . Quelques minutes plus tard , un vieil homme vint les prévenir que le conseil les attendait . Tandis qu'ils étaient face à la porte , le ninja prit la main de la jeune fille et la serra pendant qu'une autre servant ne leur ouvre la porte .

L'air dans la pièce était pesant , l'héritière remarqua tout de suite que son cousin siégeait aux cotés de son père ; les deux adolescents prirent place au centre de la pièce .

« Tu as demandé à ce que le conseil se réunisse , j'espère que tu as une bonne raison Hinata , dit Hiashi .

- Oui père

Elle inspira une bouffée d'air .

- Je ne souhaite….non en fait je refuse de me marier à Kisohi Jinta . Je vais me marier avec Naruto Uzumaki! »

Un silence de mort suivit sa déclaration jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'incline et ne prenne la parole :

« Je suis venu pour vous demander la main de votre fille , je n'ai pas grand-chose à lui offrir mais je peux vous assurer que je suis celui qui la rendra la plus heureuse .

- Impossible , un Jinchuuriki ne peut pas épouser une noble !! S'écria un homme à lunettes .

- C'est vrai , de toute façon il n'a aucun bien de valeur et n'est encore qu'un Genin , c'est un raté…

CLAC . Il ne put en dire plus , la brunette s'était levée et l'avait giflé .

- Comment…

- Taisez vous !! De quel droit osez vous le traiter ainsi ?? Naruto n'est pas un raté ! Il a toujours tenu ses promesses et n'a baissé les bras dans aucune situation . Il vaut mieux que vous tous . Et si c'est mon titre qui gène dans ce cas je renonce à hériter !! Hurla la kunoichi . »

Hiashi était resté impassible à toute cette agitation , pourtant il était sous le choc…pour la première fois après tant d'années passées à obéir docilement , à être faible . Sa fille…sa petite fille se rebellait , démontrait sa force et n'avait pas hésité à jeter son titre . Il regarda la réaction de son neveu et il fut de nouveau étonné…Neji avait un doux sourire et semblait être fier de sa cousine . Le chef de la branche principale compris que l'heure était sans doute venue :

« Silence !!

Le père d'Hinata tourna la tête vers Naruto .

« Que ferais tu si je refusais ?

- …Nous nous marierons tout de même et je resterais avec elle . Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de votre consentement mais je sais que pour Hinata c'est essentiel . Répondit le blond .

- Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment impertinents .

- Père !

- J'accepte .

- Quoi !! S'écrièrent les autres membres de l'assemblée .

- Naruto-san tu peux épouser ma fille , Hinata ton mariage est annulé . Néanmoins il t'est interdit de renoncer à ton statut , tu devras t'entraîner tous les jours avec moi ou ton cousin .

- Bien père , répondit en souriant Hinata .

- Merci beaucoup , je savais qu'au fond vous étiez un chic type !! S'enthousiasma Naruto . »

Un silence pesant suivirent ses paroles et c'est le sourire crispé et la voix tendu que le chef du clan les autorisa à se retirer .

Une fois à l'extérieur , Naruto serra Hinata contre lui longtemps , très longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui murmure la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais entendu :

« Je m'appelle Hinata Uzukami , et je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré . »

Fin


	3. Epilogue

« Rahhhhh !!! Comment on met cette fichu cravate ??!! Grommela Naruto .

Un jeune homme , les cheveux rouge et le visage froid , s'approcha de lui et commença à lui nouer avec dextérité sa cravate .

- Ohhh! T'a la classe Gaara , c'est en mettant celle de Lee que tu as pu t'en…argggg…Gaara …j'étouffe…

Le dit Gaara avait soigneusement serré la cravate lorsque le blond avait parlé de son petit ami .

- Gaara , j'aimerais que Naruto ne meurt pas le jour de son mariage avec ma cousine s'il te plait .

- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que Hinata est enfin réussie à t'avouer qu'elle t'aimait et que vous allez vous mariez , s'étonna un des coéquipier d'Hinata tout en caressant son chien .

- Comme quoi les miracles existent , se moqua le « meilleur ami » du futur marié .

- Ferme la Sasuke !! Si j'avais su que tu serais comme ça même le jour de mon mariage , je t'aurais pas choisi comme témoin !! »

Le brun lui lança un regard glacial ; était-ce sa faute à lui si dès que le ninja ouvrait la bouche une idiotie en sortait ???

Non loin de là , le même genre de scénario se déroulait :

« Mon dieu Hinata , tu es si belle dans cette robe !!! Je savais bien qu'un dos nu te conviendrait à merveille . S'extasia une magnifique blonde .

- Merci , mais tu es sure que ce n'est pas trop décolleté ? Demanda la future mariée .

- Bien sur que non , c'est parfait et arrête de tirer dessus tu vas finir par déformer le devant .

- Ne la stresse pas encore plus Ino , tu vois bien qu'elle tremble . L'interrompit Sakura . »

En effet , 6 mois après la rébellion d'Hinata devant sa famille ils avaient tous convenus d'une date pour le mariage. Hiashi demanda à ce que le mariage se fasse dans la semaine qui suivait et que la cérémonie se passe dans la demeure des Hyuuga. Le couple avait accepté à condition qu'ils soient libre de la façon dont se passerait le mariage et des invités .

Et enfin le jour J était arrivé , Hinata n'osait à peine le croire , elle avait tellement rêvée de ce moment et avait été si souvent déçue lorsqu'elle se rendait compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Mais maintenant son rêve allait devenir réel , elle eut soudainement l'envie de voir son futur époux :

« Les filles , il faut que je parle à Naruto.

- Quoi !!!??? Hinata tu sais bien que le marié ne doit pas voir la robe de sa future femme. Dit Ino.

- Tu peux pas la laisser tranquille bon sang !!??? On va t'arranger ça Hinata , lui répondit Sakura. »

Les amies de la mariée sortir de la pièce et allèrent chez les garçons :

« Eh!! Naruto !!! , Hinata voudrait te voir !! Lui cria la blonde.

- Je pensais que le marié ne devait pas voir la mariée dans sa robe avant le mariage ? Rétorqua Sasuke qui eut droit à 4 regards meurtriers.

- Bah , c'est pas grave je vais y aller , à tout a l'heure les gars !! »

Naruto se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle où se trouvais l'héritière des Hyuuga , pour être honnête il avait un peu peur. Il s'imaginait qu'Hinata ne voulait plus de lui et qu'elle comptait annuler le mariage. Pourtant toutes ses idées noires s'envolèrent lorsqu'il la vit , splendide dans sa longue robe blanche qui suivait parfaitement ses courbes généreuses. Le blond se frappa mentalement , il ne devait pas baver le jour de son mariage.

« Tu voulais me voir ?

- O-oui en fait je…Je voulais que tu saches que , elle prit une grande inspiration , que je t'aime.

Naruto la regarda les yeux ronds , avant d'éclater de rire. Mon dieu qu'elle était adorable , il s'approcha d'elle et lui souleva son visage - qu'elle avait baissé lorsqu'elle l'avait entendu rire - il était rouge. Doucement il avança ses lèvres jusqu'aux sienne et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse.

Elle lui sourit et joignit ses mains aux siennes.

- Nous resterons toujours ensemble pas vrai ?

- Oui toujours.

Puis le mariage eut lieu et par la suite Naruto et Hinata Uzumaki furent très heureux et eurent….la vie qu'ils voulaient.


End file.
